


Detention is For Lovers

by sadboyjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Emo, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jackbum, Minor Swearing, band and movie references, mentioned recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum
Summary: Mark has Saturday morning detention again.





	Detention is For Lovers

It's cold inside, but Mark doesn't mind. It’s early too. 7:18AM according to that clock on the wall if it isn't broken. Mark thinks it looks broken. Still, he doesn't mind that either. It’s typically how things are during Saturday morning detention in the middle of the winter.

His headphones are on blasting some dissonant pop punk songs that his friends will say suck and are a disgrace to the name of real emo music. In reality, him and all his friends are just dumb teenagers who proclaim to have better taste than everyone else.  
  
His fingers tap loudly on the desk to the tune of the music because he has nothing else to do while sitting in this room for two more hours. With his right hand he draws crisscrossing lines in the corner of the homework assignment he told himself he was going to work on. He’s only been here for about twenty minutes but he's bored out of his mind.

Maybe five minutes pass when Mark snaps out of his short lived daze because a crumpled up piece of paper hits him on the back of the head and someone's suddenly talking to him.  
  
“Hey drummer boy, shut the fuck up.”

Mark’s confused for a second before realizing that he’s been obnoxiously making sound for a while now. But before can even think about saying something back, another voice starts speaking. Mark faces back towards the front of the classroom.

“Youngjae, watch your language,” the teacher, Mr. Kim, scolds. He's talking in that tone that all teachers talk in. His head’s covered by the newspaper he's reading and he doesn’t look up. Mark thinks he looks like a dick. “There shouldn’t be any talking.”

The room quiets down again and Mark resumes his previous state of boredom. His music still plays, but this time with only one headphone and not at ear-splitting volumes.

He shifts in his desk. It’s uncomfortably hard and laying on it hurts his head. Then again, everything in the building uncomfortable. He doesn't expect much from a shitty high school where half the classrooms have broken equipment and half of the lockers have been torn down because they were a safety hazard. Mark’s exaggerating, but yeah.

He scans the rooms, there's nine other students. It’s a small space, but somehow everyone's managed to find their respective spots.

Behind him a few seats is Jackson Wang. He’s a senior, like Mark. They’re not friends. Meaning they don't go and hang out with each other every day— or whatever constitutes being friends with someone. But Mark knows him well enough. They’re on a first name basis and maybe they'll say hi to each other sometimes.

He’s been hanging out with Mark’s friend, Jaebum, for a few weeks now. Mark doesn’t know what their deal is. If they’re dating, just fucking, or whatever. Either way, it’s led to Mark running into Jackson a few times when he getting high with Jaebum and their other friends every now and then. He’s pretty chill from what Mark’s seen, a little talkative, but chill nonetheless.

In another corner of the room sits the aforementioned Choi Youngjae. He’s in a band if Mark’s remembering correctly. One of the not shitty ones. They play some indie alternative mix and it’s nice. He’s dressed in all black looking like a stereotypical depressed kid. Mark nearly laughs, he remembers his mid high school _I hate myself and my life_ phase. He seems nice— despite the whole throwing a paper at Mark’s head and telling him to shut up part.  
  
To left and down some seats, he see two other kids he kind of knows. Yugyeom and Bambam. They’re both freakishly tall. People would probably mistake them from upperclassmen. They’re not, though. Mark’s never seen the two apart, the dumbasses are attached at the hip. They’re probably in detention for something stupid. Maybe setting the frogs free in the AP Biology lab, or hacking into the principal’s email and sending dumb shit to teachers.  
  
The other five students, he doesn’t recognize. Maybe one he has a class with and another he's seen a party once, but all obscure faces. He can't be expected to know all the half hearted kids that come to school just because they have to and that he will never see again by the time he graduates.

After scanning the crowd of people, Mark sinks further back down into his seat. He manages to somehow find a comfortable sitting position with one of his legs bent up on the seat and his head resting on his knee. It looks a little odd, but Mark doesn't care. No one's watching him anyway.  
  
His hoodie covers the majority of his face. It’s black and has the album cover of Joy Division’s Unknown Pleasures on the front. It’s old and worn down, but warm. Jaebum got it for him for his birthday a year ago. There’s holes on the cuff of his right sleeve.

Mark’s still bored as shit and needs something to right now if he's gonna suffer here until 9AM. After considering his limited options of finally doing his overdue assignments verses scrolling on his phone, he decides to sleep.  
  
He stayed up late last night despite being dead tired after coming home from his part time job at 10PM. It takes no more than seven minutes before he's out cold while listening to sounds of Pity Sex and New Order.

When Mark sleeps, he sleeps like he's dead. So he doesn't notice the loud sound of someone pushing the door open and someone entering the room. He doesn't notice that someone named Park Jinyoung. Also known as class president, that hot senior who’s always in the library during lunch hour, and _Mark’s boyfriend_.

Mark’s still sleeping so he insusceptible to the next five minutes of conversation in the room.

“Mr. Kim,” Jinyoung’s class president, but he doesn’t always look like it. Sometimes he’ll wear neat button ups and pants, unbelievably dorky as Mark says. Right now though, he’s in a cheap leather jacket over a black shirt with jeans that have rips at the knees. He looks like a character from The Outsiders.

“Oh Jinyoung, what are you doing here? You can't be here for detention, your one of my best students.” Mr. Kim sounds smitten. The non-gross and non-illegal teacher way of being smitten for a student, of course. Something along the lines of _adoration for Jinyoung’s amazing work ethic and respect towards the staff._ It’s not surprising, any and all people fall at the feet of Park Jinyoung, teachers especially.

“Not at all, Mr. Kim. I just came by to work on some assignments in the computer lab down the hall,” Jinyoung smiles his smile and it’s blinding, “but then I saw some kids running down the halls and making a mess. I think they were vandalising some lockers. I just thought I should tell someone, and well since it's Saturday, not many other teachers are here and your classroom was the closest. I hope you don't mind.”

“Oh god not again, this school cannot not take anymore vandalism. At this rate we'll be painting up graffiti for the rest of the school year.” Jinyoung thinks that if Mark were awake, he would probably say Mr. Kim sounds like a dick. “Thank you for telling me. If you don't mind, could you please watch the students for a second while I go check up on that?”

“Of course, Mr. Kim, no worries.”

“Thank you, Jinyoung.”

Mr. Kim leaves the classroom quickly and Jinyoung’s practically laughing his ass off. If Mark was awake, he probably would be too. Jinyoung goes to wake him up. Though not before being interrupted by Jackson.  
  
“Mr. class president! Didn’t think I’d ever see you here,” Jackson gets up from his seat and jumps down the few stairs leading to the front of the room he sits down in Mr. Kim’s swivel chair. “So what's the deal with you getting rid of Mr. Kim?”  
  
Jinyoung laughs. Or it might be a scoff. “How are doing, Jackson?”  
  
“Just great!” Jackson pulls out a lollipop from somewhere and unwraps it. “How’s Jaebum?”  
  
“You tell me, Jackson. Spent the night as his place yesterday, didn't you?”  
  
Jackson blushes and Jinyoung smiles. He turns back towards the rows of desks. Mark’s two steps away. He’s always chose to sit at the front of the class for some weird reason Jinyoung’s never found out. He suspects his boyfriend is blind. The truth is that Mark just likes it there.  
  
Jinyoung pushes Mark’s hood off and starts running his fingers through his bright red hair. He had dyed it impulsively a couple weeks ago after having a small mental breakdown and declaring he needed a change in his life. Jaebum said he looked like some washed up scene kid. Jinyoung liked it.  
  
It’s only a few seconds before Mark’s waking up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Jinyoungie?”

“Hi, baby.”

Mark looks around the room, “where's Mr. Kim?” His voice is deep from having just woken up. He coughs once.

“I told him some students were out in the hall making a mess and he went to go check on them.”  
  
“Who’d you rat out this time?”  
  
“I am utterly offended you think so lowly of me. I’m class president, not a snitch. If you must know, I might’ve have told some freshman that if they kept Mr. Kim distracted for awhile, I would get them out of detention next week.”

Mark laughs, then shoves his face into Jinyoung’s chest. It’s warm. When he starts talking, it’s muffled, “So what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, of course,” Jinyoung hops on top of Mark’s desk. “Why didn’t you tell me you had detention? I had to find out through Jaebum and his friend that he may or may not be fucking.” He looks around the room for only a second before making quick eye contact with Jackson.

“I always have detention, Jinyoung,” Mark sighs and leans up to press a kiss to the younger’s mouth. The last time he spoke to his boyfriend was a few hours around 2AM on the phone. Even if it's late, Mark always calls Jinyoung after getting home from school or work or whatever. They both weren't the most talkative people, but their conversations usually lasted hours. Still, Mark missed him.

“It’s dark in here. And quiet,” Jinyoung picks up one of Mark’s hands and starts playing with his fingers. “Is detention always like this?” He’s more stating out loud rather than actually asking, but Mark answers anyway.

“This isn’t The Breakfast Club, Jinyoung. You need to learn that movies are just a figment of society’s imagination, not reality.”

“Wow, okay you’re very pretentious when you’re sleepy,” Mark pouts and Jinyoung ruffles his hair, “it’s cute though.”

He takes Mark’s other headphone and puts it on. It’s playing some noisy Fall Out Boy song. “How can you listen to this shit and be able to sleep?”

“It’s not shit.” That’s Mark’s opinion, but Jinyoung will still tease him relentlessly for the weird brand of third wave emo he likes to listen to.

“I can’t believe I’m dating a loser with bad music taste.”

“Says the guy who thinks Never Meant is American Football’s best song.”

“Shut up.”

Mark giggles and pulls Jinyoung from the top of the desk onto his lap. Their faces are only a couple inches apart and Mark can feel the coldness of Jinyoung's jeans against his own. It's a few seconds of lovey dovey staring each other in the eyes until Jinyoung suddenly crashes his lips onto Mark’s.  
  
The kisses are fast paced. They're wet, and warm, and maybe a little too affectionate to be doing this in front of other people. But Mark has no shame and from the looks of it, Jinyoung doesn't either. Mark pushes back against him harder and the desk gets moved forward a little making a small but sort of loud noise in the otherwise quiet room.  
  
They have some semblance of dignity though, and break apart after just a minute of slightly over intimate pda. They're staring at each other again, only this time breathing slightly heavier than the last.  
  
“Hey lovebirds, get a room,” either Yugyeom or Bambam yells out. Mark doesn’t turn around to see which one. “We get it, you're both sex deprived teenagers, keep the intercourse away from the public eye.”  
  
Jinyoung laughs and jumps off his boyfriend’s lap. Mark watches him cross the room towards the two boys.

“Bambam! What a shock seeing you here.” Mark’s not surprised Jinyoung knows him. Jinyoung knows everyone in the school. “Get caught for harassing the cheerleaders again?”  
  
“No, not this time, Jinyoung.” Bambam looks up from where he's tearing up a piece of paper into little pieces and smiles. “That’s for next week.”  
  
“You two smell like weed.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Jinyoung rolls his eyes.  
  
Yugyeom scoffs and it sounds aggressive. Jinyoung doesn’t think he likes him very much. “Stop acting like your better than everyone, dickhead. Your boyfriend smokes all the time.”  
  
He's not wrong, Mark’s kind of a pothead. Jinyoung doesn't even know why Mark is in detention this time, but if he had to guess, it's probably because he got caught smoking a joint on campus again. But it's not that serious. Jinyoung actually kind of likes it sometimes, because Mark tends to get overly affectionate and clingy when he's high.  
  
Jinyoung turns to look to him, but he's not paying any attention. Jinyoung laughs. He's only been speaking to Bambam and Yugyeom for a minute, maybe two, but Mark has a short attention span and he's focused on his phone screen.

The music he has playing in his headphones is loud and Jinyoung thinks he can make out the tune of that loud Saosin song Mark’s been listening to a lot this last week.

“Mark,” Jinyoung has to call his name twice to get past the sound barrier Mark has created with his deafeningly loud music. Frankly Jinyoung doesn't get how Mark listens to shit at such loud volumes. When he's not with his boyfriend, Jinyoung prefers a quieter alternative scene. Mark calls him lame for that.

“Hm?” When Mark actually manages to hear his surroundings again and notices Jinyoung’s voice, he turns around.

“Mr. Kim will be back soon.”  
  
Mark frowns, “Do you have to go then?”  
  
“Yes,” Jinyoung mimics Mark’s pout, “but I’m taking you with me.”  
  
Jinyoung can talk his way in and out of everything. His charming smile and sucking up to people can be very persuasive. Some people call him a teacher’s pet, but really he's just a good student and a kiss ass— which comes in handy when he wants something.

“Hey, what about the rest of us delinquents?”  
  
“Why don't you ask Jaebum to help you with that, Jackson.”  
  
It’s another forty five seconds of Jinyoung teasing Jackson when Mr. Kim walks back into the room and everyone goes to look at him just because that what people do when someone walks in a room.

“Mr. Kim, did you manage to catch those students?”  
  
“Unfortunately not. I didn't see them anywhere so instead I ended up heading to the main office to alert the principal and fill out a formal vandalism report. They spray painted profanity over some lockers, we’ll have to end up repainting them again.”  
  
Jinyoung winces a little. He told the kids to just distract Mr. Kim, they didn't have to actually ruin anything, maybe tear down a couple posters or something. He feels kind of bad.  
  
“I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Kim. Our school should really invest in more security cameras, there's only one in that corridor I believe, and it barely shows the hall.”  
  
“Ah you're probably right, Jinyoung. But thank you for watching my students as well as alerting me about the incident. You may head back to your studying now.”  
  
“No problem, I’m glad to help.”

Mr. Kim heads back to his seat, but instead of leaving, Jinyoung follows him. “Actually Mr. Kim I just have one more concern. I notice Mark Tuan is one of the students you have today?”  
  
“Yes, he's here quite often actually.” Mr. Kim is talking quietly and the rest of the students can't hear the conversation from their seats. “But Jinyoung, you know I can't discuss his being here with you.”  
  
“Oh of course, I wasn't going to ask about that. It’s just that he's looking pretty sick and I was concerned for his well being.”  
  
“Sick?”  
  
“Yes! He's being feeling under the weather for a few days now I've noticed. Yesterday in AP Lit, he had to be excused to the nurse’s office. I think he might have even thrown up.”  
  
“Oh dear.”  
  
“Now, I was thinking that you could let him head home for today.”  
  
“Oh I’m not sure about that, Jinyoung. I don't think I can be so lenient about letting students out of detention. Especially since this is not his first time.”

“Mr. Kim, I know you care about all of the students. Don't you think he should go home and rest so he can be ready for his classes on Monday?” Jinyoung smiles and it's almost blinding.

“Well I suppose I could let him off now and just call him back in for another time when he's feeling better…”  
  
“Exactly! I’ll see him out of the school and make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble on his way out. You can trust me, can’t you Mr. Kim?” Jinyoung's practically staring Mr. Kim down and with the same intimidation that makes all people weak under his words.

“…Alright I’ll let him go for today.”  
  
“That's great! Thank you, I’m sure Mark will appreciate you being worried about his health.” Jinyoung jumps up from where he was leaning against Mr. Kim’s desk and moves back towards his boyfriend. “Mark! Since you haven't been feeling so great these last couple of days, Mr. Kim said he'd let you go home today to get some rest!”  
  
“Oh? I-”  
  
“I'll walk you out.”

“Thank you, Jinyoung that would be very nice of you.” Mark’s stifling his laughter. He can barely put his backpack over his shoulder before Jinyoung's pushing him out of his seat head first and towards the door. “Thank you, Mr. Kim!”  
  
They're a foot out of the classroom and Mark thinks he hears Jackson yell something vaguely similar to _those two fucks_ followed my Mr. Kim scolding him.

 

######

 

  
“I can’t believe that fucking worked.” Jinyoung’s trying to kiss Mark but he won’t shut up. “You told him I was sick and he just let me leave.”

“Mhm,” Jinyoung just hums because he barely registers what was said. He’s too busy trying to get Mark’s hoodie over his head.

They’re sitting in Jinyoung’s beat up Acura now. It’s clean enough, mostly because Jinyoung's uptight and doesn't let anyone leave trash behind. Though there’s an excessive amount of water bottles in the back. The heater barely works, but it’s still warm inside despite it being negative degrees out.

“We’re not going to have sex in the school parking lot, Jinyoung.”

“Why not?”

Mark scoffs and pushes Jinyoung off him and back into his seat. The Joyce Manor song playing on the radio is audible underneath their breathing.

“I’m kidding! God, don’t worry, I won’t defile you in the backseat of my car.” Jinyoung's already leaning back over the center console to kiss Mark again. Though this time more softly.

Mark willingly reciprocates. “You know he’ll just make me come back a different day, right.”

Jinyoung smiles. “Then I’ll just get you out of that one too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the saosin song that mark is listening to is collapse.
> 
> alternatively named My Emo Detention.
> 
> i don’t know if you can tell, but i tried a different writing style. it didn’t work out well though and i think it got progressively worse as i went on. also i wrote in present tense. i don’t normally do that.
> 
> also, attackthenoona if you are reading this, i hope i did justice to emo markjin and you liked it. thanks for answering my dumb grammar questions.
> 
> yell at me on twitter @kinkymarkson <3


End file.
